Me, Myself, and Naminé
by NamiHikari
Summary: RokuNami&NamiVen: When she finally gathers the courage to ask out Ven: the most popular guy in school, Ven instead sends his little brother in his place. With their same hair, looks and height, she'd never be able to tell the difference, right?


**Name:** Me, Myself, and Naminé.

**Pairing:** Roxas/Namine , Ven/Namine –**ROXASxNAMINE IS THE OTP! **Anti Ven/Namine. :T

**Rating :** T [ for now.. I think ;D ]

**AN:** I'M SORRY FOR NOT MAKING ANYTHING IN MONTHS ! ;_; I hope you can forgive me. And to those who were expecting a new chapter from "Was it meant to be?"

I kinda err… canceled it.. I'm really sorry. But I hope this story will suffice for now. T_T;

**EXTRA*** BIG BIG PROPS TO MY FRIENDS: Alex & Carlos for helping me with the ideas of this story.

**WARNING:** LOTS OF OOC. This is the typical AU / Highschool life. YES I KNOW VEN IS ATLEAST 10 YEARS OLDER THAN ROXAS. But come on, they still look pretty similar mang.

**Summary:** Namine has the biggest crush on the most popular guy in school; Ventus, and finally gathers the courage to ask him out on a date. While Ven is aware of this, he instead sends his little brother Roxas in his place. With their identical spiky hair, facial features and virtually same height, there would be no way she'd be able to tell the difference, right?

* * *

There he saw her...To him; she was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on. She had the softest snowy blond tresses that brushed her shoulders while she walked, the deepest ocean blue orbs that held a serene calmness when he looked at them, And the most captivating smile when her peach-colored lips curved upwards. She had a dainty feel to her walk while she conversed with her friends. He continued gazing at her from a far; her slim figure leaning against the metal lockers. He thought he was fooling himself…but Roxas Reimei was indeed, in **love**.

He just couldn't understand why he couldn't muster the _courage_. He didn't get it! He could talk other girls just fine. Was he afraid he'd screw up? Talk with food in his mouth? Get tongue twisted? …But he always made a fool of himself around Olette, or Xion or Larxene or Selphie or..or..—

"Dammit…" Roxas muttered to himself, shaking his head.

"YO ROXAYYYY," A loud voice called out; an arm stretched forward and flung around the boy's neck. Roxas groaned some, eyes rolling onto the face of his best friend. "Axel, do you really need to do that every time you see me?" He raised a brow, blue eyes glaring at him. The fiery redhead merely laughed at his …"enthusiasm".

"You know, there are less obvious ways to stare at Namine." The junior remarked sarcastically, forest optics swiped a gander at the teen from afar.

"W-Who the hell said I was staring at her?" Roxas's face started brightening up a few shades.

"Buddy, it's written all over your face." He sneered, patting the sophomore on the back.

"Gah, shut it, will you?" Roxas sighed, etching at his sandy spikes. "I mean…" His gaze fell upon her once more. "She's not like the other girls here…" He mumbled softly, swooning.

Axel swatted his head lightly, to snap him out of his daze—it was only a matter of time before he'd start drooling again. "Listen Bud'. I _REALLY_ don't see why you're spazzing about simply going up to her I mean all you have to do is just say hi—hm? Where's she going…?"

"AXEL! REALLY WHAT THE HEL—eh?" The two boys watched the female walk off somewhere, while the other two friends; Kairi, a redhead, and Olette, a brunette were giggling in the background. The two females whispered little chants ("Goodluck Nami-chan! You can do it!") as they watched Namine walk up to a bunch of guys—the football team.

The petite blond trudged forward, with her face having a mixed look of 'holy cow I can't believe I'm doing this' and 'I really wish I didn't HAVE to do this'—apparently, Kairi and Olette were very persuasive. She approached another blond male, who had a strikingly strong resemblance to Roxas. He was seen chatting with the other football players. He was quarterback, and everyone knew he wouldn't go out with just _anybody_.

"Hahah, that's what she said—" his conversation was interrupted when he saw an approaching female walking towards him. Namine's face was already changing colors. "U-Uhm…h-hey …Ventus.." She called out meekly, her sapphire gaze refusing to meet his own.

"Oh…um..Nami..Namine, right?" He tilted his head, a smile plastered on his features. "Can I help you?" He said politely. Ven was actually one of the few jocks who never acted well…jocky, but that was probably why Naminé had fallen for his charm in the first place. Her eyes widened, she was surprised he even _knew_ her name.

"Um, dude, who is she again?" One of other members asked while he raised a brow, unaware who she was. "Haha, c'mon guys! She's the one who's always drawing. Her artwork is amazing." Ven added, the senior eying the girl with interest.

Namine couldn't hold back any longer. Her cheeks were officially red…like tomato red. "V-Ventus…! Y-You're too kind…" She began twiddling her thumbs as she continued…with excessive stuttering. "A-Ahm…well the t-thing is…I-I really…L-L-Like you…a lot! I was wondering if we could go on a…a…date…?" She asked her voice shaky and nonchalant. Ah, she finally got it out of her system. But she couldn't stand to hear his response! It's never the girl who asks the guy out—it's always the other way around! …Was what Namine was thinking at this moment; She took a deep breath, eyes closed, and had the urge to cover her ears, but instead her slender fingers curled into fists. She NEEDED to hear his response.

"Sure." Ven replied bluntly.

What? She couldn't quite comprehend that. She was just expecting a 'no, I can't make it.' Or 'Ouch…you caught me at a bad time.' But it wasn't. Her eyes stared at the blond, shocked. "Y-You will…?" Her eyes began to have a twinkling shine to them.

The spiky teen walked up to her, and placed a palm atop her head. He patted it in a motion that swung from side to side with a gentle touch. "Of course. I'll meet you at the sandlot at 6?" He smiled that warm smile when she looked up at him. Her gaze never faltered this time, as she nodded her head as well. "Thank you Ventus! I can't wait then." The blond smiled, feeling more ecstatic than usual.

"Oh and, just call me Ven."

"Okay!"

From that point, the bell had already rung throughout the halls; other kids began gathering in the halls. Namine, Kairi, and Olette were having a big giggle fit as they walked to their next classes. But Roxas could only stand there, witnessing it all. A girl he had truly fallen for—drawn to his own **brother**. Unlike Ven, Roxas was a lot quieter than him. Roxas also wore a pair of black framed glasses. He often played video games at home while his brother went out, his vision had to get screwed up eventually. Besides being younger than him by two years, his brother was always the one getting the attention. Roxas was a 'nobody'. There were few people who acknowledged his existence in school—even if he had the same features.

Axel looked at the younger blond with sympathy. "Man…she fell for him too? You know there was always something fishy about your brother…C-Come on Roxy, time to head to class." The redhead said, putting his hand on the blonde's shoulder. Roxas at this point was speechless, and wasted no time listening to him. Shrugging off the senior's touch, he was already halfway down the hall. He had this big urge to sock his brother in the face. _But that wouldn't change anything,_ he knew. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, and then shoved his hands in his pockets. He figured he'd give his brother the silent treatment the rest of the day.

_x

He kept his hood on, covering his blond spikes while his glasses hid his sorrowful blue optics. His arms folded tightly while he stared at the TV…in depression. The front door opened with Ven walking in, exhausted from an intense football practice with Coach Leonhart. "Man…I'm beat." He sighed tiredly. "What're you up to, little bro'? " Ven asked curiously, glancing at the TV as he ruffled his hooded hair from behind.

"Gah, dammit Ven!"

"Whoa, I didn't know you cared so much about your hair…"

"No no it's not that." He lowered his hood, looking at his brother with intense ocean orbs.

"…?" His brother tilted his head, dumbfounded.

The younger brother pointed at the clock on the cable box. It read 5:30. "Don't you have a date to go to?" Roxas scoffed, while his hues drifted to the side.

"Man…but I promised I'd go see Aqua…"

"Then why'd you say yes! You can't just stand a girl up!" Roxas began getting angrier by the second.

"Little bro, calm down. A girl like her would understand right? Unless…" He said, In an almost relaxed tone…it was too relaxed.

"…Unless?" Roxas was befuddled.

A hand reached towards Roxas, as Ven pulled off his glasses. He pointed his finger at his younger brother, lips curving upwards. "You go."

The younger sibling blinked a few times before he could actually get that. "W-WHAT!"

"I dunno why mom and dad didn't just deem us twins. But I'm sure if you went, she wouldn't be able to tell the difference." His same blue hues glanced at Roxas with a glazed look. "Besides…you _like_ her."

The blood immediately rushed to Roxas's face. "I-I DO NOT!" He denied it, looking away.

"Baha, you're an easy read, little brother. Come on…think of it as payback for eating the last sea salt icecream. And hey, there's no way she'd be able to tell the difference. It'll be fine." Ven said, patting Roxas on the back.

"…" Roxas stood up silently, trying to let his flushed face pass.

Eventually, Roxas gave in and nodded slowly…He hated to admit it, but he should've been grateful that his brother gave him this opportunity. He couldn't _possibly_ miss this chance to get to know **her** better. AND he'd be talking with her too! It's a win/win situation.

"Deal."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED ! O_o

I think i like this story. I have a lot of things planned for it.

Rate & Review ! Tell me what you think! n_n


End file.
